A moment of happiness
by Quelea8
Summary: Another fic on #Authella I love this couple I can't help. Here again it will be a short fic. Basically I "add" a scene. So the scene is when Cruella and Isaac meet again after all this time. I will describe a little history of the scene before you get into the swing. Happy reading and feel free to leave me a note. Sorry for my english ... I'm French. A big thank you to LadyPalma


**A MOMENT OF HAPPINESS...**

Another fic on #Authella I love this couple I can't help. Here again it will be a short fic. Basically I "add" a scene.

So the scene is when Cruella and Isaac meet again after all this time.

I will describe a little history of the scene before you get into the swing.

Happy reading and feel free to leave me a note.

Cruella entered the room, while Isaac was leafing through a book, she talk to him, just to get noticed.

He put his book down, recognizing that voice. He lifted his head to look at her.

*God, she is still beautiful and cold * he thought himself.

She approached him dangerously. He could hardly concentrate on the conversation, the scent of Cruella had invaded his space, a vanilla scent...

After an intense conversation, she grabbed him by the neck, threatening him.

However, he found the courage to tell her, to show her that he was no longer afraid of her.

Surprised, she released him trying a different tactic.

She complimented him. And indeed she liked this new shade of confidence. *So masculine*. He glanced at her. He hated her but at the same time, he wanted her.

Cruella approached him. She brought her lips so close to his mouth that he could feel her breath on his lips, and her was perfume totally intoxicating. She tried to seduce him, reminding him of the past.

*Are you sure, you can't help a girl out? For old time's sake?* He closed his eyes, to think for a moment. He wanted to kiss those red lips so bad, but he had to hold himself.

*Not a chance* he huffed.

Cruella's disappointment was obvious, since she didn't manage to achieve her goal. Isaac decided that it was time to leave, not because he was afraid of her, but because she had such an affect on him. Her smell, her lips, her bright blue eyes... He felt that at any moment he could hesitate.

She rebuked him, but nothing seemed to change his mind.

She moved closer to him, getting back the power she always knew she had over him when they were extremely close.

As he saw her approach, he moved trying to avoid her.

*Are you sure that you are not enjoying this moment Darling? * She asked playfully.

Like the first time he stepped away from her Rejected again, Cruella move towards the exit.

* Too bad for you Darling, I'm sure we could have a pleasant time together. *

Ηearring those words, Isaac committed the irreparable. In fact he rushed to her and closed the door before she could get out. He thus slipped between the door and Cruella. At that point, the author realized that he could not help it anymore.

* What is it darling? If you do not want me, then let me go. I found another solution for my happy ending * she muttered. The words echoes on his ears. She always knew how to make him go crazy. He tried to kiss her, but Cruella bended dodging him.

* What do you want, darling? * She inquired with a mischievous smile.

Somehow, Isaax grabbed her by her coat and trapped her against the door. He wasn't thinking clear. She remained still. He had changed a lot since their first meeting.

He overlaid it with his whole body, it doesn't debate, instead she looked around. Yes she confessed that she loved her chocolate eyes and she liked the way it always has been.

* And then Darling? You stop there? *

He questioned himself for a moment, and then he released her.

* You can go if you want, after all I'm not that kind of man who takes advantage of the weakness of a woman. *

He knew that by saying that she was going to react. Violent or not, he did not care. He wanted her. Right there. Right then. But he wanted her consent.

* Isaac you really don't know what to do with a woman * She exclaimed while she exchange their position, grabbing him by the jacket and slamming him against the door.

Thus the roles had been exchanged, she could master the situation, or at least that's what she thought. She approached his lips, he closed his eyes. A smile appeared on Cruella's lips. She gently brought her mouth on his and kissed him passionately. A moan escaped her lips. Cruella chuckled before trapping his lower lip between her teeth and bit it so hard that he began to bleed. Isaac protested.

* Oh! Sorry Darling* she put her thumb on his "injured" lip. * Do you want a kiss to soothe pain?* She whispered amused. And indeed she was amused.

*Do it again... * He muttered. Now he wasn't sounded that confident. He was actually sounded insecure.

Cruella looked surprised by his tone... It had the unfortunate tendency to excite...

She swipe her tongue over the author's lips, encouraging the half-open mouth. She kissed him again and started exploring his mouth with her tongue. Responding to her call, Isaac placed his hands under the fur coat and tightened his grip. He began to stroke her back, and gently, without breaking the kiss, he removed her fur, revealing her bare shoulders. Cruella seemed to enjoy the sweet caress of his companion.

* Show me what you can do, darling.* She breathed

He seemed to completely ignore her. He brought his nose close to her neck. Smelling her perfume... A sweet smell of vanilla. He wanted her. Letting herself completely under Isaac's touch, fondling her, kissing her... Cruella arched her back a little, which gave him the opportunity to "have" power over her. They lay on the desk opposite them and quickly removed their clothes

He started from the bottom of her top, and with a subtle move he removed it. He loosened her belt and he ran his fingers cross her buttocks. With a sudden, but master, movement she "let" her pants fall down.

Behold! Cruella found herself wearing only her underwear. He gazed at her. God she was beautiful! Perfect body, thin and muscular but absolutely feminine! The red color of her underwear were exciting him even more. He wanted to begin later but Cruella prevented him. Isaac looked surprised.

* Darling, why should it be only me who will catch a cold?* She complained * Now it's your turn*

Her gaze, which was usually cold, was now on fire! He did not resist, she began removing his jacket and then his shirt, it all were accompanied with small kisses all over his body. Isaac finally felt seemed more desirable. Cruella was seemed to be very pleased.

When she was finally topless, she grabbed his head and kissed him tender. She brought her hands on his chest, and then went into his pants. She kneaded her buttocks and then brought down his pants. How couldn't she not admire the "effect" she had on him! It was indeed impressive! She looked at him kind of embarrassed. Then he kissed her on the belly, exploring it with his tongue until he was finally at the junction of her panties.

* Please don't do that, darling. * She stopped him, breathless.

He looked astonished. But he did not insist. He leaned and claimed her lips once more. With his hands he gently stroke her belly. She didn't utter a word. She was just observing him.

*Can I? * He asked bashfully.

Instead of a reply he took his hand and placed it on her privacy. He began to rub her clitoris and when he felt her body ready, he thrust a finger inside her. Cruella moaned. She hated the fact that despite the pleasure she was receiving, she was feeling so "exposed" in front of him. Even though at that point, she would like to seem tough, at that moment, she felt weaker than ever before. She didn't have the control and that was driving her crazy. She couldn't help but obey her impulse.

However, Isaac was actually enjoying seeing her being tortured that way because, indeed, he could read behind her expressions that even though she controlled everything, this time, it was beyond her powers.

Taking her into his arms, she sat on his lap. A passionate hug and kiss prevented Isaac from continuing exploring her privacy. She wrapped her legs around him and rocked her hips against him. He ran his fingertips down her back, caressing, and unhooked her bra. She took it and threw it to the ground like a common cloth. He kissed her, then he made her bend, so he could kiss her breasts. She moaned over and over again. This time both of their minds had stopped thinking and worrying about anything. She lay back and he with his tongue continued to go down to the corner of her panties, then she straightened up again.

* No Darling, please don't. *

It was difficult for Isaac to control himself. He removed her panties and lay back. Eventually the last piece of clothing was taken off. Slowly he entered her. He began to move inside her, giving her the pleasure she was craving. This moment was intense and strangely quiet, neither one of them wanted to break the silence. However, none of them wanted to stop. More time passed and Isaac quickened the pace. Cruella couldn't resist anymore she felt she was losing ground and it was not kind to let go as well. But Isaac was in a trance and did not notice the discomfort of his companion at that moment. She dropped and in a moment of pure happiness her body stiffened and climaxed. Including that Isaac could not help kissing her, he accelerated again until he too can reach an intense orgasm.

Trying to catch treir breaths, not a single word was spoken. The atmosphere was heavy for both of them. Neither one of them dared to look at each other. There was a barrier between them now. They pulled away from each other and got dressed. Surprisingly, Cruella was the one who tried to break the ice first.

* It was great, darling. But don't let yourself believe that this will change anything between us* She said while slipping his fur.

Isaac seemed to wake up from a dream.

* So, we will pretend like nothing ever happened? *

In response, she turned around by giving a shove as usual, and smiled bitterly. But Isaac could not give up on this. He had had a great time and there was now way, was he going to erase that memory.

* No! I will never forget this moment. And just for you to know, if I had the chance to do it again, I would... And if you want to change the things I'm willing to let you the opportunity to come ... *

* Oh Darling, you are more than stupid! Don't you understand? I don't care at all! And do not forget, I am a really terrible person! *

*You can be good too. Do not try to convince me that you didn't feel anything when we first met!*

Cruella turned around to look at him. He was right in a sense, and she knew it...

She walked towards the door, but Isaac stopped her from taking another step.

* Listen Darling, we had a good time and that's all! Now please, let me pass! *

She didn't get answer, only a kiss. An intense, extraordinary kiss which held her in her place. She didn't even tried to resist.

* See Cruella, you can love ... *

She pushed him violently.

*Okay, darling you're right! I took advantage of the situation because I knew that this would be my only chance to live something like that. But now it's over. I want my happy ending, and what you took from me cannot be replaced by anything.*

No, he couldn't give her that. It was too dangerous for everyone. He had to let her go. It wasn't easy for him but it needed to be done. For everyone's sake. Each choice would have a bitter end but this would only affected him.

I really hope you enjoyed my story! I'm definitely broke me to write this couple is a bit like my muse hehe!


End file.
